


Just imagine

by CathrineBush



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов по Спирку и другим пейрингам Стар Трека.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Не претендую на канонность, логику и прочие жуткие вещи. Не дружу с ними, как говорят.

Спок отстраненно наблюдает за девицами, извивающимися возле пилонов, не понимая, какого черта здесь забыл. В его стакане плещется разбавленный барменом виски, фактически превратившийся в воду из-за растаявшего льда. Тяжелый ритм музыки отдается в груди, басы давят на уши, и ему хочется уйти, но что-то будто удерживает на месте.  
  
Он привык доверять собственной интуиции, внимательнее присматриваясь к разношерстной публике. В вечер пятницы клуб забит сбродом, позволяющим себе оторваться на всю катушку. Ни одного свободного столика, а у сцены и вовсе не осталось пространства. По нетерпеливым лицам Спок понимает, что они кого-то ждут, а потом замечает на стенах яркие постеры со смазливым парнем:   
  
**«Золотой мальчик Айовы. Не пропустите, только в клубе «СинСити»**  
  
Спок скептично разглядывает слишком яркие голубые глаза «мальчика», понимая, что, скорее всего, это фотошоп, как и все остальное, но решает дождаться и проверить лично. Так или иначе, после расставания с Ухурой ему нечем заняться.  
  
Несколько стаканов виски спустя, когда терпение Спока готово уже иссякнуть, он слышит приветственные крики за спиной и снова поворачивается к сцене, облокачиваясь на барную стойку. Музыка сменяется более медленной, тягучей, но все еще ритмичной. Софиты, освещающие боковые пилоны, гаснут, оставляя один-единственный луч, направленный в центр.  
  
Спок забывает о выпивке, пока наблюдает за фигурой, появившейся из-за кулис. «Золотой мальчик» движется плавно, наслаждаясь каждой секундой, каждым взглядом, жадно скользящим по его телу. Почти раздетый, не оставляющий никакого простора воображению — только красные чулки, обтягивающие ноги, будоражат сознание Спока, вынуждая следовать глазами. Изучать плавные покачивания бедер, наслаждаться движениями мышц, перекатывающихся под гладкой кожей. Он уверен, что даже мельчайшие волоски на ней тщательно сбриты, чтобы не нарушать совершенства, и ему хочется это проверить. Коснуться пальцами плеча, с нажимом провести по плоскому и напряженному животу, сжать упругие ягодицы.  
  
Спок следит за танцем на сцене, запоминая каждый чувственный изгиб, и ощущает возбуждение, нарастающее в паху. И видимо, он такой не один. Общее внимание зала направлено на «Золотого мальчика» — только эмоции разные. Кто-то смотрит с немым восхищением, впитывая зрелище. Кто-то — с брезгливым осуждением. Еще бы: мужчина в женских шортиках, туго обтягивающих мускулистую задницу, и красных шелковых чулках — не то, за чем пришли сюда все эти осторожные гомофобы. Осторожные, потому что в нынешние толерантные времена активно проявлять свое недовольство не стоит. Но даже они не могут оторваться, напоминая ежиков, которые плачут и колются, но продолжают жрать кактус. Споку становится смешно, и он улыбается краешком рта, но вновь переводит взгляд на сцену, где танец из чувственного превращается в откровенно пошлый, а «Золотой мальчик» скользит длинными пальцами по своему телу, пощипывая соски, и облизывает пухлые губы.  
  
Спок стискивает челюсти от почти болезненного возбуждения и спрыгивает со стула. Так остро реагировать на танец не слишком правильно в его понимании, лучше выйти на улицу и проветрить голову. И возможно, дождаться незнакомца, так запавшего в душу.  
  
* * *  
  
Холодный ветер мигом остужает разгоряченную кожу и швыряет капли дождя в лицо, заставляя морщиться. Темный переулок, в котором скрыт служебный выход из клуба, все так же пустынен. Спок ждет уже почти час. Прислоняется к мокрой кирпичной стене, подкуривая очередную сигарету с горьким табаком, царапающим глотку дымом, и разглядывает тускло поблескивающий хромированный мотоцикл напротив себя. Интуиция подсказывает, что это игрушка того, кого он ждет, несмотря на промокший плащ и липнущую ко лбу челку.  
  
— Твое упорство заслуживает восхищения. Тебе тоже нужно немного «Золотого мальчика»? — Чуть насмешливый голос за спиной раздается так внезапно, что Спок вздрагивает и рывком оборачивается. — Извини, плохие новости: я не продаюсь.  
  
— Все продаются. Нужно просто знать цену, — отвечает уверенно и пытается спрятаться от пронизывающего ветра в отворотах плаща, а незнакомец фыркает и проходит мимо, почти задевая плечом.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что ты можешь предложить мне что-то достойное. — Он смотрит почти обидно, а Спок разглядывает растрепанные светлые волосы, идеальное красивое лицо с яркими голубыми глазами, отстраненно отмечая, что на постере не было ни капли фотошопа. — Дыру сейчас протрешь.  
  
— Ты не похож на человека, который оценивает всех по внешности. И даже не знаешь, что я могу тебе дать. — Спок изучает его потрепанную кожаную куртку, обтянувшую широкие плечи, и джинсы с прорехами на коленях. — Например, ты не выглядишь «Золотым мальчиком Айовы». Максимум, механиком автосервиса, случайно попавшим в нужное место в нужный момент.  
  
— Самое смешное, что ты не сильно ошибся, — тот жмет плечами, опираясь на свой мотоцикл. — Джим Кирк.  
  
— Спок.  
  
— Странное имя для странного парня. Оно тебе подходит, — Джим усмехается, на что Спок вопросительно выгибает бровь, больше не замечая пробирающего до костей холода. — Так что ты хочешь, Спок?  
  
Последняя реплика, произнесенная хриплым голосом, повисает между ними, и Спок не уверен, что стоит сказать правду. Но не в его правилах молчать.  
  
— Тебя. — Он пристально смотрит на Джима, ухмылка которого становится только шире.  
  
— Ого. Откровенно. И что, даже не пригласишь меня на свидание для начала? Не попытаешься узнать что-то о моей семье? Не предложишь выпить кофе? — Он насмешливо рассматривает Спока, вызывая дрожь по спине. Или это из-за ледяного дождя?  
  
— Не люблю ходить вокруг да около, — Спок жмет плечами, а взгляд Джима становится из ироничного заинтересованным.  
  
— Очаровательно.  
  
* * *  
  
Он жадно прикусывает слишком горячую кожу Джима, толкая его к разобранной постели со скомканным одеялом и разбросанными подушками. Мозг отстраненно пытается понять, как они оказались в опасной близости от точки невозврата, но голубые глаза смотрят пристально и все так же насмешливо, будто ожидая, что Спок передумает.  
  
А Спок может только задыхаться, сжимая послушное и почти обнаженное тело Джима в руках, оставляя безобразные темные отметины, которые наверняка нальются чернотой в ближайшее время, и он будет стыдиться собственной несдержанности. Пальцы скользят по гладкому шелку чулок, оставшихся единственной вещью, от которой Спок не избавился с нетерпеливым рычанием.  
  
Ему кажется, что Джим не сильно вовлечен в процесс, будто поглощен наблюдением за ним и набирающим обороты безумием, но это продолжается только до момента, когда Спок обхватывает его член ладонью, поднимаясь по стволу, и обводит влажную головку пальцем. Он вторит тихому стону, слетевшему с губ, и проваливается в эмоциональный водоворот, центром которого становятся ярко-голубые глаза. От них просто невозможно оторваться.  
  
Золотой мальчик Айовы оказывается самым настоящим сокровищем. Солнцем, с которым Спок не захочет расстаться.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Триумвират, групповой секс.

В середине гамма-смены в переходах Энтерпрайз нет почти никого: встречаются только редкие засыпающие энсины, вцепившиеся в кружки реплицированного кофе. Спок невозмутимо идет от научных лабораторий к каюте, хотя внутри него копится напряжение, смешанное с предвкушением. Глубокой ночью ему кажется допустимым проявление человеческой половины его натуры. Тем более, об этих проявлениях знает только он сам и еще двое людей.  
  
Спок проходит мимо собственной каюты, замирая перед дверью капитанской. Пока пальцы вводят код, задумывается, что его ожидает внутри. Может, посчастливится застать их спящими? Они так красивы, когда лежат, тесно прижавшиеся друг к другу. И молчат. Только приглушенное освещение развеивает его надежды. Он не решается утверждать, что испытывает разочарование из-за этого, но кажется, что физической близости он предпочел бы сейчас духовную.  
  
— Наконец-то! Знаешь же, только ты способен умотать Джима. — В голосе Боунза отчетливо звучит раздражение. Спок прекрасно его понимает: не до конца удовлетворенный Джим зачастую просыпается среди ночи и не дает отдохнуть никому, пока не получит то, что хочет.   
  
Видимо, и сегодня они заснули на смятой постели после коитуса, а недавно Джим разбудил Боунза нетерпеливым поцелуем. Судя по их припухшим губам, так и вышло.  
  
— Коммандер, вы же знаете правила этой комнаты. — Джим подпирает голову рукой, глядя на него лукаво. — Нельзя смотреть — нужно участвовать. А вы уже полторы минуты наблюдаете за тем, как Боунз меня ласкает.  
  
— Приношу свои извинения, капитан, Джим. — Спок подходит к постели, внешне не проявляя никаких чувств, хотя внутри все бурлит. Он слишком остро реагирует на близость тех, кто так сильно возбуждает его.  
  
— А передо мной извиниться? Я тут твою работу выполнял. — Боунз подается ему навстречу, сминая ткань формы в кулаке.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что вы остались разочарованы данным фактом, доктор. — Спок покорно позволяет стянуть с себя форменку, а сам расстегивает пояс брюк, ощущая внимательный взгляд Джима. Приходится приложить некоторые усилия, чтобы сохранить спокойный ритм дыхания, потому что пах обжигает жаром желания.  
  
— О, поверьте, коммандер, мы оба остались довольны, но сейчас нам необходимо больше, если вы понимаете, о чем я. — Джим многозначительно двигает бровями и скользит ладонью по собственному телу, обхватывая пальцами возбужденный член.   
  
— Могу ли я приступить к комплексу мероприятий по искуплению своей вины, капитан, Джим? — Спок осторожно переступает через спавшие на пол брюки, оставаясь в одном нижнем белье, что — он знает — ненадолго. И твердо уверен, что слышит чей-то вздох удовольствия, когда тянется к Джиму после его согласного кивка и целует приоткрывшиеся губы, прогибаясь в спине.  
  
Так получается, что Спок именно тот, кто может придать их отношениям целостности. И он не откажется от подобной близости, пусть она и нелогична. Потому что дорожит своими людьми со всеми их недостатками. 


End file.
